Christmas Specials
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: 2 Stony and 1 Superfamily one.
1. Stony

Tony was sitting on the floor, near the Christmas tree, watching the lights chasing each other. It was getting late and together with Steve, they spend the whole day with their team. First they had some official business, then there was a Christmas party with SHIELD's stuff, later Tony had to go to the party in Stark Industries, to which he dragged Steve along and in the end Avengers team party. They exchanged small gifts as a few weeks earlier they played secret Santa. Tony got Thor which was easy, he just got the God of Thunder a stock of pop tarts in all those crazy flavors he didn't have an occasion to try yet, like Rainbow Cookie Sandwich (he did order a stock of Blueberry and Brown Sugar Cinnamon for himself in secret from Steve). Steve got Bruce, and as Tony offered that he can buy something for the doctor, the blonde still wanted to give it a try. Buying some book would be the simplest, Tony with a smirk suggested _"Anger Management"_, earning a smack on the head from Captain. It took a while, but Steve finally figured out what he will give him. And so Bruce received a beautiful portrait of himself and Hulk decorating the Christmas tree, more specifically Bruce sitting on Hulk's shoulder, putting the star on the top of the tree. Steve wished him a Merry Christmas and accepting that the Hulk is part of him and it's nothing to be ashamed of, as the whole team has it's own _quirks_. Bruce just smiled, admiring the details and work Steve put into this, and hugged him. And it was all the Captain needed as hugs from Bruce still were rare. As for their gifts - Clint got Tony and bought him a set of ties, which was good, because just like sunglasses, Tony collected ties, but not _such_ ties. Christmas ties. Gold with Santa, red with little Christmas trees printed all over it, blue with snowmen. The last one was immediately forced on him by his boyfriend, making him loose the one matching his suit, but seeing Steve's smile, he knew it was worth it. Natasha got Steve, and bought him art supplies, and Steve always needed them so he was happy. They drank eggnog and hot chocolate, ate Christmas cakes and cookies, even sang some Christmas songs (Thor particularly liking _"Deck the halls"_, not only because of the melody but also because the specific lyrics, close to his way of speaking) and for few hours they all pretended that they were regular people, just celebrating Christmas as an awkward family they were.  
And now Tony was waiting for Steve to get out of his uniform, which took awfully long as Steve had a whole ritual while taking off it, not like Tony who could get out of his official clothes in less than 10 seconds, and open their own gifts. They had an agreement that they are buying only one gift for the other. Tony frowned at that, he had the money and wanted to buy Steve more stuff but Captain was firm about it. He also knew that limiting the number of presents will limit his chances of Tony buying him some "_weird undergarment_" as he used to call them, not able to say the proper name for them. So now, Tony was waiting, looking at the two gifts similar in size, not allowed to touch them. So he was just snatching the candy from the tree, leaving the colorful wraps all around him.

"Tony, stop eating our tree," Steve smiled as he entered the room, noticing the wraps.  
"We will still have to eat at some point," Tony smiled back.  
"But not today," he answered calmly, sitting next to his boyfriend. "Ready?"  
"Yeah," Tony smiled more, taking the package he got Steve. "Open it, open it!" he chanted, urging Steve to hurry up. The blonde laughed and gave Tony his present in exchange, but the brunet put it aside, wanting Steve to open his gift first. Steve smiled and unwrap the colorful paper, taking out a big, yellow, soft sweater. He smiled, thinking that it's much better than stuff Tony could get him. Tony smiled.

"Because you're complaining that the snow around you makes you feel cold," he smiled softly. Steve got closer and kissed his lips.  
"Thank you babe, I love it," he said honestly.  
"Try it on!" Tony smiled more. Steve pulled the sweater on him and laughed.

"Tony, I know that I'm bigger than you are, but it's more like Hulk size than mines."  
"No, it's perfect," Tony grinned.  
"Really? Because it looks like you could fit in here too," Steve laughed more and Tony grinned bigger. With the same grin he lifted the hem of the sweater and climbed inside it, making his way up, wrapping his hands around Steve's waist, his brown head peeking out from the neckline as it finally popped out. Steve laughed more, thinking that they must look grotesque now.

"This way we both will be warm," Tony smiled, tugging his head under Steve's chin. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony, holding him closer.  
"How are you going to open your present now?" he smiled softly.  
"What, you're chasing me out?" he answered with a play-glare.  
"No, but I want you to open your present, come on," Steve wiggled, pulling the sweater up from Tony's back. After a while, Tony was free and grabbed his present, shaking it with a smile as to check what's inside. Captain just smiled at his boyfriend, acting like a child. The brunet started to unwrap his present, tearing the paper and saw.. A sweater. A blue one.

"Huh.. It's.. It's nice, Steve," he said, kinda dumbfounded. They both got each other sweaters. And yes, they both got cold, so sweater was welcomed, but still he liked snuggling to his soldier each time he was cold. And, dear God, it was a _sweater_. When they became such a boring couple? He heard Steve laughing, making him come back from his thoughts.

"Just wear it," Steve grinned, observing Tony's face. Tony took out the sweater and pulled it on. "Perfect," Steve said, mimicking the exact same expression Tony had while saying that a while ago. The brunet just looked surprised at him, not knowing what he means. Steve stood up, reaching his hand, taking Tony to the front of the window so he could see himself in the reflection. Tony laughed first at Steve's enormous sweater and then a glimpse of faint blue light shining through the material caught his eye. He looked at his reflection and laughed more. There was a reindeer embroidered on his torso. And it had a protruding tongue, crosses in its eyes and the light from the arc made it look like it was shot in the head. Tony was laughing, while Steve wrapped his hands around him, pulling him close.

"Merry Christmas, Grinch," he grinned, kissing brunet's temple. Tony grinned back.  
"Where did you find such sweater?"  
"Um.." slowly a blush appeared on Steve's face. Tony got wide eyed at that.  
"Wait.. You didn't.. You did.." Tony started to laugh all over again as the truth hit him. _Captain America knows how to knit_. Steve turned him around, making their noses bump.

"Laugh all you want, Stark," he threatened playfully, squeezing him harder. Tony wiggled as trying to get away, but just clung more to the soldier.  
"And I thought that I know you.. Why is my sweater blue?" Steve grinned more at his boyfriend's question.  
"Because it's my color. And I want people to know to whom you belong," he answered, with this dark note in his voice Tony loved so much.  
"Mmmm.." Tony rubbed their noses together. "I like the way you think, Captain."  
"I like the way you look in blue, soldier," Steve purred back, imposing a kiss on the smaller man's lips. Tony kissed back eagerly. They both will have a Merry Christmas.


	2. Stony 2

Tony yawned, stretching himself. He just finished working on the new Stark phone, trying to finish it before the end of the year. He still needed to run a few tests, but overall, he thought that he will manage. But now his back was starting to hurt and he was getting sleepy. Tony decided that it's enough for one day, and seeing that it's nearly midnight, he headed back to his and Steve's floor. He only wished that the Captain wasn't asleep yet. He could use a back rub.

As he went out from the elevator, he was startled how dark it was. He made a step further and slowly the whole living room was lit with Christmas lights, glowing with bright red, green and blue. A lot of them, wrapped around furniture, hanging on the walls together with garlands and Christmas wreaths. In the colorful light he saw that the floor was decorated with Christmas ornaments - and really cheesy ones, like plastic reindeer, plastic slays, the ones you can usually see in some people gardens. And in the corner was a massive Christmas tree. Since he started living on his own he never had a Christmas tree. Thank God that it wasn't decorated with American Flags. It was decorated with something colorful, looking closer he realized that it was candy in colorful wraps. He smelled some cinnamon and noticed that on the branches were hanging gingerbread cookies, candy canes and the whole tree was decorated with popcorn and cranberry garlands. There were even some small candy apples, gleaming gently with red. He smiled, finding this tree beautiful. It was a Christmas tree you could eat and Tony knew that it probably was every kids dream to have a tree like that. Still, it was decorated neatly, showing that the kid who decorated it had an artistic side. A kid who missed too many Holidays. He knew that kid. And then two strong hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You like it, babe?" Steve asked softly, nuzzling his ear. Tony nodded his head, but snap out of it, not letting his guard down. He was Tony Stark, he won't get sentimental over some tree.  
"Steve, where did you get the money for all of this?"  
"You told me that I can use your credit card for emergencies," Steve smiled.  
"I meant broken-limbs kind of emergencies.." he sighed. Not that he begrudges Steve his money. He had plenty of that and was pretty sure that he won't even notice the money Steve spent on decorating their floor.

"Stop being a Grinch," Steve smiled, kissing his ear. Tony laughed at that.  
"How do you know who Grinch is?"  
"I bought some Christmas movies," he smiled sheepishly, rocking them gently. "Sorry, I got carried away.." Tony shook his head at that and turned to look at him.

"It's okay. I like it. But I think you went overboard with the garden decorations," he grinned. Steve blushed a bit.  
"Oh.. These are for garden?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry, we can put them on the roof. Maybe I'll get lucky and they will be blown away," he grinned more.

"So, can it stay?" Steve smiled at him. And how he was supposed to say no to that smile?  
"Sure. As long as long as I will get some of these gingerbread cookies, it can stay," he pulled Steve's head down and kissed him. Captain got closer, kissing back.

"Babe, I need to tell you something more.." Tony looked at him, waiting for Steve to continue. Steve smiled sheepishly again. "You know that charity event your company organizes each year? Pepper called me and said that they need some people to dress up for Santa's village and.." Tony dropped his grin immediately and gaped at Steve. He wouldn't..

"Steve, if you signed me up to dress for an elf, Christmas or not, I will kill you.." he growled. Steve blinked surprised and laughed a bit.  
"No, babe, of course not. Why would I do that?" he kissed his nose sweetly. Tony frowned.  
"So what is it?"  
"Well, they looked for someone to dress up as Santa and.."  
"Did you sign Thor?" Tony smiled big. Somehow he found that hilarious for the first minute. But then he realized that Thor was a nice guy and would be perfect for this role. Maybe he should dress as an elf. Or as Rudolf. Thor-Rudolf and Clint-elf and he would have a happy Christmas.

Steve saw that Tony was drifting off and nipped his nose to get him back.  
"Ow," he frowned slightly at the feeling. "Sorry, you were saying?" Steve smiled.  
"Guess who will be Santa this year," he smiled brightly. Tony frowned deeper.

_Christmas Day_

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas!"

Tony stood in the back of the hallway, leaning over the wall. He was eyeing Santa Claus, as weird as it sounds. But he knew that under this red costume, fake beard and fake stomach, was his perfect soldier. And he could see that Steve was having a good time, hugging kids, giving them presents, and he saw that kids loved him too.

"Steve is such a nice guy, isn't he? He volunteered on his own," Tony didn't notice when Pepper stood next to him and smiled brightly at him. Tony sighed deeply.  
"Tony? What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned. Tony sighed again, eyeing Steve for the last time and turned his head to Pepper.  
"Pepper, I never thought that I will say that but.. I want to bang Santa Claus," he narrowed his eyes, looking back at Steve.

_Later that evening_

"Come on, say it."  
"Tony, I don't think.."  
"Come on!"  
"I need to get the costume back.."  
"Just once!"

Steve sighed deeply at Tony's whining. He was still in Santa's costume and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with it. He looked at Tony, smiling playfully at him, but still with a hungry gleam in his eyes. _Just this once…_

"Were you naughty or nice?" Steve said without any enthusiasm and saw how a shiver ran down through Tony's body.  
"Oh, I was naughty, very naughty.." he muttered, leaning on Captain, his hands traveling to Steve's back. The blonde started to laugh and pushed him gently to the back.

"Enough, I need to get myself out from this, then we can talk."  
"I don't want to talk. And I can help you get out," Tony smiled, pulling his fake beard down, kissing him passionately. Steve kissed back, enjoying the moment. He pushed Tony on his back, kissing him more, and when Tony was breathless, he parted from the kiss.

"You wait here and when I get back, you will get your present," he smiled, rubbing Tony's chest and belly.  
"Just.. Hurry up.." he moaned out. Steve looked at him for a while, feeling how his reserve was melting. Just like snow. Dammit.

"If something happens to this costume you can buy a new one, right?" Captain breathed out. Tony grinned big.  
"All the costumes you want," he clung to Steve, rolling him on his back. He had a Christmas present to unwrap.


	3. Superfamily

"No, Tony, leave it."  
"But.."  
"I said no."  
"BUUUT.."  
"NO, TONY."

Tony pouted at his husband. Steve just stood there, arms crossed, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Peter needs it," Tony frowned.  
"No, he does not need a fifth remote control car," Steve rolled his eyes. "Just admit already that you want it for yourself."  
"What?! No, where did you.. Okay, I want it," Tony frowned more. Steve smiled, taking the box with a car from Tony's hands, putting it back on the shelf in the toy shop. "Come on," he continued to smile, taking Tony's hand, dragging him further into the shop. Holding hands was a necessity, as the whole mall was crowded, especially the toy shop, full of parents searching for last minute gifts for their children. Not that Steve or Tony forgot about buying a present for their son. They rarely went to the malls, Steve hated them finding them too crowded, shops assistants too pushy with their forced smiles, while Tony ordered practically everything on-line. But it was their small ritual to go to the mall, a few days before Christmas, mostly because people were so busy and focused on themselves, that nobody paid any attention to Iron man and Captain America doing Christmas shopping. Sometimes only some kids, recognized them, and tugged on their parents' clothes to look at them, but they both just smiled and waved, disappearing into the crowd before the child succeeded in getting it's parents' attention. And now Steve took in his hand a "_Chemistry Labware Kit_" for children.

"This will be a good gift for Peter," he smiled, talking to Tony. The brunet turned around from the video game section and snorted.  
"Steve, there are plenty of labs in the tower, why he would need this?"  
"I told you already, I don't want him playing in the real labs, he might get hurt," Steve eyed his husband.  
"No, he won't. He's a smart kid. He got it from me," he smirked proudly. "Let's buy him a new video game."  
"Again - no. You both are spending too much time playing them already," Steve rolled his eyes.  
"You're just upset because you are always loosing," Tony grinned, making Steve blush slightly. Well that was _partially_ the truth..

"Okay, we will buy it," Tony snatched the kit from Steve's hands, "And this, and this.. This too.." he said, collecting more toys from the shelves.  
"Tony.." Steve growled warningly.  
"Oh, come on! What's the point of me having a kid if I can't spoil him rotten?" he pouted.  
"Maybe raising him as an responsible and productive member of the society?" Steve bit.  
"A what? Oh, a you! No, I rather raise him the Stark way," he grinned. Captain just shook his head, knowing that Tony was deliberately teasing him. After all this years, his Tony didn't change much. They payed for the toys and went out, their fingers intertwined again.

"You think that Peter will want to go meet with Santa this year too?" Steve asked.  
"Hm? You mean with you? Well, probably.. I wonder when he will realize that in fact it is you in a costume.." he said, kinda sadly, feeling that this kind of knowledge may have a bad effect on Peter.  
"I don't think that anytime soon, he is too much in love with the idea of Santa," Steve smiled, reassuringly squeezing Tony's hand. Tony smiled slightly, looking at this watch.  
"We still have some time before we are supposed to pick up Peter from Natasha, wanna go grab something to eat?"  
"Sure," Steve smiled.  
"Okay, Burger King then," Tony grinned. Steve narrowed his eyes and squeezed Tony's hand a bit harder this time, making him whine. "Umm.. Salad for you, burger for me?" another squeeze, this time harder, Tony bent his knees feeling as his bones were grinding together. "Okay, compromise - Subway, and you can put as many vegetables in my sandwich as you like," he gasped. Steve smiled and loosen his grip.  
"Sounds good," Steve answered. He definitely won that round.

_Christmas Day_

Tony was standing in the back of the hall, observing with a smile as Peter was sitting on Steve-Santa's lap, cheerfully babbling about something.

"Isn't that cute?" Tony turned around to face Pepper. "You're lucky to have them both," she smiled gently at him. Tony smiled back, knowing that she was right. But before he could answer, something bumped into his knees. Looking down he saw his son clinging to his legs.

"Daddy, did you see me with Santa? He said I was a good boy and gave me a present!" Peter smiled brightly, tugging his package under his arm.  
"I did, that's great kiddo," Tony smiled back, ruffling his son's hair. "Did you say hi to your aunt already?" Peter moved away from Tony, just to clung now to Pepper's legs.  
"Hi aunty, I got a present from Santa!" he beamed again. Pepper laughed slightly.  
"Means you were a good boy, right?" she smiled and Peter nodded.  
"Dad, where is Papa?" he asked, turning back to Tony.  
"Papa is doing some SHIELD business right now. But he will be back soon, don't worry. Go play with the other kids," he gave Peter a gentle push on his back, urging him to do that. Soon Peter disappeared into the mass of other kids. Tony sighed deeply. Pepper smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"They grow up so fast, right?" Tony just nodded. "I think you also grew up, Tony. It's a Christmas miracle that Tony Stark is a responsible father now," she smiled more.  
"I think you should discuss the responsible part with Steve," Tony snorted.

After a few more hours, the event was over. Tony was holding a sleeping Peter in his arms, waiting for Steve. After a while, Steve came from the back room, out of Santa costume and in his usual clothes. He smiled at his husband and son.

"How was he?"  
"Great. He's a good kid, he got that after you," Tony grinned. "You were great too, kids love you," he leaned closer, kissing Steve's cheek.  
"Let's go home," he said, taking Peter from Tony.  
"One second, I need to do something first, you wait in the car for me," he said, giving Steve the car keys. Steve nodded and made his way out.

_Evening_

"Tony, Pepper just called me.."  
"Hmm?"  
"They can't find the suit, did you see it?"  
"What suit?"  
"THAT suit," he emphasized, tilting his head in Peter's direction. Not that he was listening, both were sitting on the floor, playing kart race game on console.  
"No, not a clue.. NO!" he whined, as Peter made it first to the finish line.  
"You lost, dad," the kid grinned, and it was the same grin as Tony's.  
"It doesn't count, your pops distracted me! One more round!" he commanded.

_Later_

Tony put on Steve's Santa costume with a grin. It was a little too big and he had to roll up his sleeves and his pantlegs. The shoes were also too big, but he will manage. He put on the fake beard and made it out from the living room to the bedroom.

"Santa?" came a small voice. Tony stopped. Crap. What was Peter doing still up? He was supposed to be in bed hours ago!  
"Santa, what are you doing here?" he heard small footsteps getting closer. Tony fixed his beard and turned around.  
"I came to give your papa a belated Christmas present, it was not taken from the North Pole by mistake," he grinned, making his voice a bit deeper. "Now, be a good boy and go back to bed," he continued. Peter was observing Santa with a smile, delighted that Santa came specially to his papa. But he frowned after a while.

"Santa, weren't you taller when I saw you today?" Tony flinched at that. With a frown, he bent his knees, getting to Peter's eye level.  
"Listen kid, get right back to bed, or no presents next year," he said, not bothering to change his voice. Peter flinched on his own and rushed into his bedroom direction. Tony stood up, planning to go to Steve.

"Santa!" Peter peeked his head from the door frame. "Don't forget about my daddy. Night, Santa," he said, gently closing the door. Tony looked softly after him. He had a good kid. He made it to the bedroom he shared with Steve. Steve wasn't there, so he was probably in the bathroom. Tony went there, seeing his husband brushing his teeth. When Steve saw Tony in the mirror's reflection, he spit the white foam from his mouth on the mirror. The brunet just grinned happily, while Steve was wiping his mouth.

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked, turning around.  
"I came to give you your present, Captain Rogers," he grinned more. Steve laughed and got closer to him, playing with his fake beard.  
"You're insane," he said softly.  
"Probably," Tony grinned more. "Peter saw me," he frowned. Steve's eyes got wide.

"What did you do then?" he asked in a whisper, knowing how strongly Peter believed in Santa.  
"Not much, I told him that I'm going to see you and send him back to bed. But I think that it's okay, that he saw me. Finally he can sing "_I saw papa kissing Santa Claus,"_ he grinned again, making Steve smile back.

"You really are insane, Stark," he purred, pulling Tony's fake beard down, kissing him. "I think that you were right few years back," Captain grinned.  
"I'm usually right," Tony grinned back, "but what do you mean?" Steve got closer, rubbing their noses together.

"You would be a better elf than Santa," he teased. Tony frowned.  
"You just earned a place on the naughty list," he growled. Steve smiled, taking Tony's hat off, running his hand in his hair.  
"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Steve whispered, cupping his husband's face, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
